1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a system allowing users access to content that is stored or exposed on any other connected electronic communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and mobile devices can connect to each other over some form of data network in order to enable connected devices to access content on other devices connected to the data network. Because these networks are designed to be either connectivity centric, device centric or OS (operating system) centric, access and use of the content have one or more of the following limitations:                Only devices connected to the same network (LAN, WAN, Wi-Fi, etc.) can be connected to each other;        Files can be copied from one device to another but not viewed/played;        Only one device may be connected at a time;        Only files stored locally may be accessed on a device's drive(s) or memory, but online content that the connected device has access while it is connected to the network cannot be accessed;        Files can be PULLED (a user can access a file on a connected device) and played on the device without copying but the user cannot PUSH (decide what file will be displayed/played) content to another device;        Files can be PUSHED from a device to one or more other devices but the connected device cannot access/PULL content from the device PUSHING the content;        All connected devices need to be running the same Operating System type; and        Once connected, remote access software allows a user to take control of a remote device, but during that session both devices only allow access to the content of the remote device and the user temporarily loses access to the local content.        